plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sour Grapes
Sour Grapes is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability does 1 damage to every zombie on the field when it is played. Origins It is based on the Grape, a fruiting berry of the deciduous woody vines of the botanical genus Vitis. Its name is either based on the term "sour grapes," used to refer to an attitude in which someone adopts a negative attitude to something because they can't have it themselves, or the 1998 comedy movie Sour Grapes. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Do 1 damage to each Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Sour. Bitter. Resentful. It's all true. But he's got his reasons. Update history Update 1.6.27 *Design change: Its face is changed to make it look angry, possibly to fit its name and description better. Strategies With Sour Grapes can be used to finish off damaged zombies or to weaken out all of the zombies on the field. It is also surprisingly effective against most zombie heroes from the Crazy class, such as Impfinity or Electric Boogaloo. This is because the majority of the zombies have 1 , allowing Sour Grapes to easily wipe them out. However, this can also be its downfall, specifically with decks that benefit from zombies being destroyed to boost Valkyrie. This is most prominent with Professor Brainstorm, so decide whether it's worth the risk to defeat many zombies in risk of boosting a Valkyrie. It is also useful when combined with Sergeant Strongberry, doing 3 damage to every zombie on the field to take out zombies with higher health. If you're playing as Nightcap, using this directly after using The Great Zucchini will wipe the field of zombies. Against Sour Grapes should not be too difficult to take out since it has 2 /2 . Most zombie fighters should be able to take Sour Grapes out. A simple Bungee Plumber or Rolling Stone can take this out too. However, the player should worry the most about its ability when played, especially when the player is playing as a Crazy zombie hero. The best counters for this plant are Armored zombies, as they can withstand Sour Grapes' ability without taking any damage. To protect zombies without the Armored trait, the player can use buffing cards like Yeti Lunchbox or Camel Crossing. Crazy heroes can use this to their advantage. If they pack a deck with Valkyrie, this can end up giving Valkyrie a max boost of 10 in just one turn, assuming all lanes were filled. Combined with tricks like Lurch for Lunch, Maniacal Laugh, and Teleport, this can end in an instant win once used. It is not recommended to Bounce Sour Grapes as this will allow the opponent to play it again. Gallery NewSouGrapeS.PNG|Sour Grapes' statistics NewSouGrapeC.PNG|Sour Grapes' card GrapeAttack.png|A weakened Sour Grapes attacking NibbleSG.png|Nibble being used on Sour Grapes FrozenSourGrapesPvZH.jpg|A Frozen Sour Grapes RollingGS.png|Rolling Stone being used on Sour Grapes Screenshot 2016-11-19-12-07-27.png|Sour Grapes attacking all zombies on the field SourGrapesShrunk.png|Sour Grapes shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Sourgrapesconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Sour Grapes TintedGraySourGrapes.jpg|Sour Grapes tinted gray due to a glitch Prepare for Soury Giant Grapes!.png|Gigantic Sour Grapes due to a glitch Old Sour Grapes stats.png|Sour Grapes' statistics HD Sour Grapes.png|HD Sour Grapes Sour Grapes card.png|Card 11GS.png|1/1 Sour Grapes Choice between Sour Grapes and Navy Bean.jpeg|The player having the choice between Sour Grapes and Navy Bean as a prize after completing a level SourGrapeAttack1.JPG|Sour Grapes using its ability Sour Grapes in Multiplayer menu.jpeg|Sour Grapes in the Multiplayer menu Trivia *This plant's appearance and special ability may be inspired by Grapeshot from Plants vs. Zombies 2. *It is one of the three plants based on grapes, the other two being Grapes of Wrath and Grapeshot. *The words "sour", "bitter", and "resentful" mentioned in its description are references to jealousy, which is referencing what this plant's name is based on. *If it is spawned by Seedling, the grapes it fires when played will be glowing strikes instead. *Sour Grape's name can be found in Soul Patch's Description. See also *Kernel Corn Category:Plants Category:Berry cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants